She is a woman
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [Drabble] La mira. Él es un hombre, ella es una mujer, ¿Qué hacía falta para concretar la obviedad que los rodeaba? /Elfgreen/


Hace tiempo empecé a tener una pequeña afición hacia esta pareja, me gusta mucho, y me entristece ver que no hay muchos fics sobre ellos, tanto en español como en ingles, así que me dije, ¿Porque no?, y aquí estoy contribuyendo en ello.

Espero que les guste, y si uno eres fan de esta pareja pues... me alegra que lo estés leyendo(: Y como es mi primera vez manejando a estos personajes, espero que no haya salido OoC.

¡Cuídense, gracias por estar leyendo!

* * *

.

.

.

**She is a woman**

.

No estaba dormido, solo descansaba un poco los ojos, ya que la pelea contra Bacchus lo había dejado agotado, además estaba herido, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta, ya que un verdadero hombre llevaba sus heridas con orgullo y alegría.

Por eso, cuando un estornudo salió de su boca no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, lo poco que tenía de sueño se había esfumado con aquello, la fuerza expulsada por su boca le hizo abrir los ojos y hacer, que por un momento, la luz de la habitación de la enfermería lo cegara.

—Hombre… no siento mi cuerpo.

Se quejó, buscando, de alguna manera, mover toda su masa muscular, ya que se sentía pesado como una roca, como si estuviera adherido a la cama y a las sábanas de esta.

Pero cuando quiso levantarse, para el menos caminar un poco, una pequeña presión en la sabana le hizo desistir, y más, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de unos delgados y blancos brazos femeninos.

Sus ojos vagan mirándolos, notando aquellas manos tan conocidas para él, y que más de una vez tocó cuando estuvo en la Isla Tenrou, esos dedos largos y uñas limpias y pulidas, que sabía, se volvían garras cuando buscaban defensa propia.

Y por ende, se dio cuenta de aquella cabellera color castaña que caía con gracia sobre la cama. Una cabellera brillante, sin enredos, esa cabellera que sin importar como estuviese peinada, para él seguiría mirándose igual de bien.

Pero entonces, cuando sus ojos captan el rostro de la chica, y escucha los leves ronquidos que salen de sus labios es que la realidad lo golpea en el rostro.

— ¡Eh! —Grita nervioso— ¡Qué hace Ever dormida aquí! —Sin notarlo, un sonrojo aparece en su rostro— ¡No me digan que estuvo aquí todo el día!

Si, grita, pero sabe que nadie lo escuchará, y eso lo alegraba de alguna u otra manera.

—Y-Yo no estoy preocupada por ti n-ni nada de eso…—hablaba dormida mientras se movía, para terminar en la misma posición inicial.

Elfman la mira atentamente.

Se miraba tranquila, muy al contrario de como se ve habitualmente en el gremio. Además, de que tenía aquel extraño color rosa sobre sus pómulos que muy pocas veces veía, y que por una extraña razón, solo aparecía cuando él estaba presente.

Pero… ¿Desde cuándo Evergreen había crecido tanto?

Para él, parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando la castaña recién entró al gremio, diciendo que quería ser un hada, que su único sueño era ser una hermosa hada para que todo el mundo la amara.

En aquel entonces Evergreen era una chica infantil, testaruda y terca (aunque esto aún lo era), pero ahora, ahora que la miraba con mayor atención, se daba cuenta de que eso había quedado atrás.

Evergreen ya no era más una niña, su fuerza, y valentía, le había hecho ver todo lo contrario.

—Ella es una mujer…—susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con mayor intensidad.

Y él era un hombre con la extensión de la palabra, y como el hombre que era no debía ser un mentiroso, debía afrontar la verdad y esos sentimientos que aquella mujer, llamada Evergreen, despertaba en él.

La mira. Él es un hombre, ella es una mujer, ¿Qué hacía falta para concretar la obviedad que los rodeaba?

Elfman se encoje un poco en la cama, y se da cuenta de que Evergreen está comenzando a abrir los ojos, por lo cual, el los vuelve a cerrar.

Si, quizás no era de hombres esconderse, quizás no era de hombres fingir que nada sucedía… quizás, no era de hombres comportarse como ahora lo hace.

_Pero definitivamente, si era de hombres aceptar cuando el amor, o al menos, un sentimiento parecido a este ha tocado a tu puerta._

Y también, era de una verdadera mujer preocuparse por su hombre de la misma manera con la cual, Evergreen, se preocupaba por Elfman Strauss.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no esté raro y eso :c

Si puedo, pronto publicaré algo más de esta pareja tan dispareja, y también de otras parejas de Fairy Tail.

Cuídense mucho. Besos.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
